Dynasty Concert
by Fansy Fan
Summary: After the voice production from Koei, had you ever thought of how it looks like during the rehearsal and now they're having a concert for this! B sure to R&R ya!
1. Chapter 1

Ha ha… as you know, ever since the Koei say that they will had a voice actor for their own kingdom and guess what! It's finally here! They had finally upload it and I can't wait to had them! …Well, except I still need to find a way of how to download it… :P

Anyway, here's the thing, yesterday, when me and my sister look through the youtube, we actually had this crazy idea and we're wondering that, what if the vocal production was a success and now, they're having a concert! Cool huh?

Well, anyway, had fun with it! I hope you guys like it and Lu Xun's song rock! Believe it! :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

**Dynasty concert**

After the success of Dynasty Warrior vocal production, the rate was getting higher now and since it's really getting everyone attention, the Koei Company finally came to a decision and they're thinking that they should had a concert about this!

Sooner or later, this news finally reach to their ears and since then, they've been practice hard and get themselves ready about this!

In Shu…

Ever since Zhao Yun had been chosen as the representative for Shu, he had been working hard on his piece and been singing for whole day in his specially made room!

Most of the Shuist could just stand outside, eardrop from outside of the room as the room was too full pack of people in it while only some of them were manage to get in the room!

Now, the song had finally over. Most of the Shuist cheer out loud and give a big clap, praise for his success!

Zhao Yun walks toward a table and take a cup of water, drink it. Once he had finishes it, without taking any break for resting his voice, he ask his accompanists to continue on the practice, not giving them a break either!

Ma Chao, who was his drummer, sigh out loud and throw the sticks aside tiredly. He was too tired to go on and ask Zhao Yun to had a break! "What? Not again… Zhao Yun, we have been praising ever since the day we got the news and we had been practice none stop from day and night!" With that, the accompanists too agree with it and ask Zhao Yun to had a break.

"Yeah, I agree. You too should at least take a break too, or else, you're only spoil your own voice!" Guan Ping, who was the keyboard player, stop pressing the key note for the moment and look at him.

"But! The concert almost here! We can't just stop or lazy around! We need to make this great! And besides, I'm the cover boy! I can't just let down my fans, right?" Zhao Yun hold his microphone and looks worried, freaking out!

"Well, just because you're the poster boy doesn't means that we can't take a break, right?" Ma Dai, who was the stage performer, put down his Brush and whin.

"Yes, although practice makes perfect, but sometimes it'll cause side effect too! I say we should take a rest and so do you!" Jiang Wei, who was the guitarist, had put down his guitar and sit aside, too tired to move a body!

Zhao Yun wanted to back talk with him. Somehow, just before he had the chance to do so, Guan Suo, who was the bass guitarist, puts down his guitar and beg, "Please, Zhao Yun… I'm too tired to continue on… we're too tired to continue on… could we please just had a rest for a moment? Please…" Guan Suo make a puppy eye, hoping he could let them take a break.

Of course, the others too quickly make the puppy eye and look at him thoughtfully, hope the same thing!

Deep in Zhao Yun's heart, he doesn't wanted to stop rehearsal since he thought that the concert almost came. But, when Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang came in the room, they too advise him to take a rest and without any choice, he too decided to take a rest and so does the others.

In Wei…

Cao Pi sit on his throne lazily, rest his head on his hand.

Just then, he saw Zhen Ji and the other Wei members walks toward him, make a formal bow.

Cao Pi lazily swing them away and roll his eyes with annoyance. He knew the reason why they came and sigh out loud, while adjust himself to stand. "I know… it's time for us to practice right? Sheesh, why bother?"

Cao Cao pat his shoulder, "My son, now that you've been voted to present for the sake of Wei, I certainly hope that this could bring Wei to glory!"

Cao Pi, again, roll his eyes with annoyance and face his father coldly, "Hm! As if! But don't you worry, Father. I'll definitely bring some glory to Wei… and for myself!"

With that, he follow Zhen Ji into a room and walk toward a piano, do some warm up.

"Now sing, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah…" Cai WenJi press the key notes on the piano and ask him to sing, which he obediently follow.

Once he had warm up, Zhen Ji looks at him thoughtfully and praise him for doing a fine job, while hand him the microphone.

Cao Pi looks away with embarrassment and quickly look at his accompanists, see them tune each of their instruments and position themselves in place.

Once they're ready, with a cue, the accompanists started playing their parts and follow by Cao Pi's line.

Most of them listen thoughtfully and cheer as high as they could, especially Zhen Ji! She was trying to gives her husband a full support!

Once the perform had end, most of them gave them a huge applause, hoping for an encore!

Zhang He, who was the stage performer, walks toward Cao Pi gracefully and ask him whether they should rehearse once again. Unfortunately, to his dismay, Cao Pi coldly throw the microphone aside and walks out the room, followed by Zhen Ji and Cai Wenji.

Along their way toward the throne room, Wenji keeps telling him about his progress during his rehearsal and was soon stopped by Cao Pi, who now ask her to leave.

With that, Wenji understood and make a bow, leave the both of them behind.

Cao Pi sigh out loud as he went in the throne room, and sit on the throne. Zhen Ji walks toward him, look at his face.

Now this pick Cao Pi's attention and looks at her, wondering why she was looking at her.

Zhen Ji just smile and looks away with embarrassment, and told him that his performance just now and good.

Cao Pi smile widely and pull her, make her sit on his lap and looks at her dearly, "I don't care what they say about my performance. As long as you say it's fine, I'll willing to do my best, just for you…" With that, Zhen Ji's face immediately bright up with redness and gave him a warm kiss!

In Wu…

Zhou Yu, who always being a perfect pitch and serious about music, had been tutor Lu Xun ever since he got the song and even until now, he's still strictly taught him about the whole song, even the accompanist's part was no less! "How many times do I have to told you, this part was the climax! You should make it interesting! And this line, you have to join it, not chop it! And you, the bass part, give full support! And you, Lu Xun, louder your voice, it's too soft! It's not balance at all" And the 'lecture' none stop, as if there's no tomorrow.

Once the rehearsal finish, Lu Xun took his score and sit aside, examine his score. "Now this is real hard! I didn't expect music would be more harder than strategy…" just then, as he was spacing out, suddenly, his shoulder was tapped by someone and quickly look aside, sigh in relief. It was Lu Meng the one came to him and now, he was sitting beside him. "You look trouble, is there any problem?"

Lu Xun let out a weak smile, tried to cover his problem. Somehow, that could not fool Lu Meng and took the score from him, take a look at it.

Lu Xun, at the mean time, cover his head with embarrassment. There were lots of marking on the score and most of it was the part where he always makes mistakes!

Lu Meng could just nod in understood and return the score.

Lu Xun accept the score and lower his head by covering his face and sigh desperately. "Now what to do? Now that I was being chosen to represent for Wu, I still can't even sing it right and I fear that I might let you guys down because of this…"

Lu Meng pat his shoulder once again, tried to cheer him up, "Hey, cheer up, nobody ask you to sing that perfectly!"

Yeah! Besides, it's just a song, why stress about it?" By startled, Lu Xun quickly look behind, find Gan Ning the one talk to him and looks at the other side, find the other Wuist walk toward him.

"Well, this stupid pirate was right! It's just a song! All you need to do was just be yourselves and sing it!" "Besides, you don't have to worried about Zhou Yu! That's the way he is anyway!" "And of course, we're not asking you to do this alone! We're all into it together, right guys?" Most of them cheer out loud while keep encouraging him.

Lu Xun let out a smile and lower his head, make a deep bow, thank them for cheering him.

With that, most of them could just laugh and went in the room once again, started to rehearse once more, with the guidance from Zhou Yu… again.

In Other…

From far, the stereo could be heard from far as the volume was open the maximum, causing the whole place trembling!

Lu Bu hold the microphone and yell as loud as he could, sing 'The theme of Lu Bu'!

Once it was finish, Lu Bu puts away the microphone and smirk wide. He likes the progress so far!

Diao Chan run toward him and gave him a cup of water, told him how awesome he is!

Lu Bu could just smile embarrassment and take the cup and drink it. While he drink, Dong Zhuo suddenly came in and look around, ask him how's his progress!

Of course, both Lu Bu and Diao Chan looks at him with disgust and answer plainly. He just destroy the 'mood'.

Just then, Yuan Shao came in, do the same thing as Dong Zhuo did. Again, both Lu Bu and Diao Chan looks at him disgust, and as soon as they thought it was all over, suddenly, there were a group of people walk in and do the same thing!

Both Diao Chan and Lu Bu could just sigh out loud and proceed to do the things.

Lu Bu, once again, walk to the front and this time, his accompanists, which was Zhang Jiao, Zhu Rong, Meng Huo, and some other stuffs, had position themselves and started the rehearsal.

Diao Chan looks at Lu Bu in awe. She was like looking at a super fans and cheer loudly!

Dong Zhuo, who did not look at the performance, slowly sneak himself walk toward Diao Chan, tried to touches her pervertly.

Unfortunately, just before he had the chance to do it, Lu Bu's line came in and sing terribly… well, I should say, energetically! His voice manage to surprise and startle Dong Zhuo and some other people in the room!

Dong Zhuo curse deep in his heart! He thought that Lu Bu saw his move and slowly move himself toward Diao Chan again, still not giving up the thought.

As the performance almost reach it's end, Dong Zhuo brace himself to grab her and once again, just as he almost touches her fair skin, Lu Bu suddenly yell fiercely and point his Halberd at them, which really scare Dong Zhuo for real! "You worthless scum! Better vote me more or else, you shall eat my Halberd for real!"

Most of the people could just sweat drop and quickly do the cheering, so that they won't be the 'victim'! Of course, Diao Chan was so in love him that she doesn't think such things and ran toward him and gives him a hug!

In Jin…

Sima Zhao peacefully lay himself on the bed and sleep soundly, mumbling something in his mouth!

Just then, his beautiful dream soon ruined by a harsh move and was forced to wake up, find out that his family were all staring at him angrily and pull him out from his bed!

He yelp in pain and rub his back painfully. Now he was in deep trouble now. He knew the reason why they came and whin. Now here they go again. They gonna make him practice again and lecture him non stop!

Yi, Shi and YuanJi lecture him greatly, told him that he was their so call future in hope, hoping this could bring them a name for their own kingdom!

Zhao lazily scratches his head and sigh out loud. See? That's what he meant! They always gives the same excuses and always tend to force him to practice no matter what!

Deep in Zhao's heart, all he wanted to do now was taking a good nap and was too lazy to do a thing, tried to find a way to escape from here.

Somehow, just before he had the chance to do anything, both Yi and Shi had foresee this and grabbed his collar forcefully, and started to pull him toward a room, causing Zhao yell along in the hall way!

The big day had finally come and most of the performers ready their stuff just before the concert start.

Most of the fans queue themselves to went into the hall and now, it was pack with lot of people! Most of the fans gather themselves in groups and pull out a huge advertisement like, and started to shout out each of their favorite idol!

In the back stage, most of the performers had ready themselves make up and each of them listen to the planners as they need to know when was their turn to perform.

Somehow, a bad news came as one of the workers ran toward the planners and told him that the Jinists still haven't came!

Now this is really bad and troublesome! Now that the concert almost start, they can't just wait for them for their sake and wondering if they should cancel the show or not!

After a long discussion, the planner decided to walk on the show, leaving Jin out of the plan!

**Now this is bad! Will they really leave out the Jin and proceed the plan? Remember to R&R ya! :P**


	2. The time b4 concert

Thk for reviewing, **kayladw7**! You're my first reviewer and I'm so glad u like it!

As for **Pyro-Mystic**: thk for the info of how to download, I just can't wait to do it soon!

And lastly, **YuriannaShan Liu**: yeah, although I know you don't really Jin much, but unfortunately, I can't just stop like that and I have to make it worst, so that they will be humiliated forever, ha ha ha! Nah, juz joking! Besides they're the one being treated that way, of course I'll also treat each one of them 'fairly' too! *give evil laugh*

Anyway, in this chapter, most of the ideas was from my sister and I'm actually helping her to translate. So, if there's any problem with it, I hope you guys could bear with it as she is still young and inexperience and you could also say that this is the first time I work with someone!

Anyway, happy reading! o

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character.

**Dynasty concert**

The news soon spread to the ears of other four kingdom and to be honest, most of them were please about this since this could be a chance for them to get famous and quickly went back to their own booth, report to their other members.

Of course, at the same time, most of the fans were not please with this news and boo loudly, started to make the whole situation in dire!

For Jin fans, some of them had went to the ticket booth and claim for refundable, while some of them ran to the back stage, tried to rampage the whole place! Even the outside of the stadium were also in ruckus, keep booing and demand for explanation!

Well, as you know our dear soldiers from each kingdom, they manage to stop these crazy fans from proceeding their plan and had force them to went back to their own place!

Now, in the back stage…

Most of them just smirk wide as Jin just humiliate themselves and proceed to do their own things without worrying.

Well, what was the things you ask? Hm… let's just say… it was something that could really, really profit themselves for this case! Wanna know what I mean? Well, let's take a look!

As you know, there were Shu, Wu, Wei and other's fans in this concert hall, and since the show still haven't started yet, the lucky chosen fans had gather themselves in a room, ready themselves for their biggest and yet excited events in their life! They gonna meet their favorite idol in this place and they gonna make it great!

Along the way toward the room, there are a group of people walking toward it and one of them grab the door knob, and open wide!

Once the door had open, most of the fan girls scream out from their lung and dash toward their beloved idol, and hug them tight! As if they were trying to grab their prize!

Most of the Dynasty Warriors could just hold their breathe hard and hold the pain. They swear their body were almost being torn apart and tried their best to step away, seek for a place to stay away from them!

Somehow, the fans not willing to let them go but keep hugging and 'snatches' them all around the place, tried to either hug them without releasing them, keep taking photos with them!… well, except one… None of the girls willing to stick with Dong Zhuo and now, he keep asking and wanted the girls to hug and take a photo with him (so that he could 'touch' them personally)!

Of course the girls were not that stupid or idiot enough to get near him and throw him a disgust face, continue to look for their own idol!

Poor Dong Zhuo… he was left all alone at the corner. Now that Diao Chan and the other girls were too busy hugging and taking photos with her fans, he slowly walk toward at the other side and look at them motionlessly.

Most of the guards tried their best to protect the Dynasty Warriors and tried their best to hold the fans back, keep push them behind!

The fans keep on pushing, hugging and snatching, not giving up. Somehow, the situation soon turn to disappointment and rage as they find that not all Dynasty Warrior came! Only those who did not take part with the concert thingy were here! Only!

Now, the situation really out of control! The fans keeps demanding for the appearances of the other warrior and push each other, wanted to went out from the room and search for their remaining idols! Somehow, the planners and the guards insists not to let them pass through.

Somewhere deep down in the underground, there were some rooms in that floor and each room had a kingdom's name on it!

In Shu…

Zhao Yun, who had been stay in his room all this time, still keep on practice his sing, even without his accompany part!

Now this really annoy and frustrate most of his fellow friends! They really could not stand the way he is and keep advice him to stop!

Somehow, just before Zhao Yun could do anything, for some reasons, some of the fans manage to pass through the guards and rush in the room with a loud yell, and quickly hug Zhao Yun in person!

Now this really startle most of them and quickly lend Zhao Yun a help, tried to shove off the fans.

Most of the guards came in and manage to shoo the fans away.

Now this is it, they thought. Now that the fans came, this should make him give up the thought and get a rest! Somehow, to their worst nightmare, Zhao Yun, who still wanted to make it perfect, still could not give up but keep on going and sing, not caring what'll happen!

Most of his friends could just shrug and sigh in defeat. Now here he goes again… he'll never learn…

In Wei…

Cao Pi looks at the score coolly and finally puts away, looks away with disgust.

Zhen Ji walk toward him and gave him a hug, ask him what's wrong.

Cao Pi could just sigh and grab her hand gently, and make a gentle kiss, told her that he was just slightly nervous.

Now this is surprise Zhen Ji. A person like him could be nervous…? How would that be possible?

Zhen Ji could just smile and land him a kiss, was about to told him everything will be alright. Somehow, just before she had the chance to do it, she was interrupt by the sudden bruteness of the door and reveal Zhang He, who now wearing a weird costume!

Zhang He walks toward them gracefully and make a pose of a ballerina, ask them to take a look at him!

Now this really surprise and startle them, which now they had a sweat on their head. The Zhang He they saw now and wearing a beautiful tight purple ballerina like with a tutu on his waist, and he also had a huge butterfly wings right behind his back!

Zhen Ji walks toward He and pull away his wings angrily, "What is the meaning of this? And why are you wearing this costume? You're suppose to wearing Phoenix, not butterfly!"

With that, He took his wings back from her and put it back at his back, "Well, for your info, I like butterfly and I'll wear this on the stage, thank you!"

Of course this really piss Ji off as this was not as plan and pull his wings again, tried to get it off from him! "He! Just in case you still haven't of anything just yet, this is 'Silent Phoenix' we'll be singing and do you aspect that, this hideous costume could represent as one? Hm? Do you think it's logical? Hm?" With that, she shot him an angry face and keep pulling the wings, insists him to take it off!

As you know, He was not the person that could be tolerate nor give up easily, especially base on his creativity and appearance. He insists wanted to wear this costume no matter what!

Without wasting any choice, Ji grab He tight and pull him out from the room, and at the same time, she also send a flying kiss toward her husband and told him relax while she herself will take He for change!

Pi could just sigh out loud and shut his eyes, shook his head.

In Wu…

"Oh no… what to do? I got a complain and among us all, I was the only one got the complain! Now what should I do? Would I doing fine later? What if my singing was really suck? What would they think of me? Will I humiliate my kingdom?" Lu Xun bite his fingers nervously while circle around the place, continue mumbling. Ever since he knew he was the only one who got 'dislike' on you tube, he had been acting nervous and troubling. He could believe he was the only one who got this so far!

His fellow friends tried to calm him down, but Lu Xun doesn't seem to hear them and keeps walking around, worried.

Lu Meng stand up from his seat and pat his shoulder, ask him to calm down.

Now this seems to awaken Lu Xun from his nervousness and just realize that he need to walk through the song again, clumsily took the score.

He look through it nervously, read the part where he always makes mistakes and keep remember it!

Just then, Zhou Yu came in the room, notice Lu Xun looks at the nervously.

Zhou Yu sigh out loud and walk toward him, and snatches away his score!

Now this makes Lu Xun surprise and look at him, wondering why he doesn't want him to take a look at it!

Zhou Yu shook his head and put the score aside, while he ask him to take a sit and take a deep breathe.

Lu Xun do as he was told and breathe, tried to calm himself. Once he had calm down, most of his fellow friends walk toward him and once again pat him, told him that everything will be fine.

Lu Xun was relief to hear about this and thank them once again. Perhaps he was thinking too much? Perhaps he shouldn't worried at all…! Ha! How silly! Just like they say, it's just a song, so what? All he need to do now was focus and sing, right?

Without any doubt, both Da and Xiao came in the room and prepare them some of their costume and ready the make up!

Of course the boys could just sigh out loud and mourn, wondering why they need to make up this and that! But, since this was the only event, and it was a special among of all festivals, without a choice, they give themselves up and walk toward the changing room, prepare to be laugh!

In Other…

Lu Bu sings as loud as he could while he listen to his song. Yeah, that's right! It's almost time, and he make this good for sure! So that his name could be known forever (or should I say his voice could be heard forever! Ha ha ha!)

Anyway, once the music stops, just then, the door open slightly and reveal Diao Chan.

Boy, he was glad to meet her and hug her, while he pull her toward the mirror.

She could just smile and walk with him, and take out some of the cosmetic, and started to put some powder on his face!

Lu Bu just let her do her job, and once she had done, she took an item that looks like an antenna and put it on his head, gives a satisfy looks.

Lu Bu looks at the mirror and smile. He too satisfy with her job and wrap her around the waist, wanted to gives her a kiss! Somehow, Diao Chan denied and push him away playfully, told him that he was full of make up and told him that she'll only do it if he had went back to normal!

Lu Bu felt weird and take one of the cosmetic, wanted to draw her face playfully!

Now the room was full of laughter and giggling. They had been chasing and running around the room, without anyone else notice!

Just then, the door suddenly widely and enter Zhang Liao!

Now this really startles the both… no, should be three of them as they did not expect this would happen and look at each other dumbly, not moving for these few seconds!

Zhang Liao was the first person who immediately aware of the awkwardness and quickly make an apology while closing the door!

Now, this leave the both of them again, and this time, instead of playing, they look away with embarrassment and feel awkward, dare not to do something funny, for now…

Now, it's almost the time for them to start the concert and everything went crazy for now as most of the crews busy themselves to work on the stage thingy!

The planner went into each room and inform the Shu members that they need to go now since they're the first group to perform and they need to be there quick!

Just then, just as they're about to step on the stage, just then, one of the crew ran toward them and told them that there was another group of people came and it was claimed that the Jin had come!

Now this really surprise most of them and quickly look at the corridor!

Well, the crew was right! The Jin indeed had came and right now, they saw Sima Yi was the first person that lead the troops, and behind him, his eldest son, Sima Shi, pull his lazy brother (who're now walking like a drug yard) along the way together with his fellow comrade, Deng Ai!

The planner walk toward Sima Yi and demand for an explanation!

But, as you know about Sima Yi, he's not really the type that tolerate everything and give him a death glare, scare out the hell of him!

Poor planner… all he wanted to do was he wanted to know the situation and tried to reschedule the plan again, since they suddenly make the appearance!

With a winning smirk, the planner finally decided to let it go and ask them to proceed to their own room to prepare themselves.

Sima Zhao, who still in the condition of like being drug, keep mumbling that he wanted to sleep and was force to went into the room with his fellow members!

Well, now that everything had went back to normal, most of the fans cheer happily while as for the people from each kingdom… well, you could say that most of them were not please with this at all and curse silently, wondering why he would make such appearance at the time like this!

Now the time has finally come! Most of the fans cheer loudly from their lung and keep calling their idols name!

Now this is it, Zhao Yun thought. Now that the time has come and it was his turn to perform, he looks at his friends one last time and look fort, walk himself toward the stage confidently!

**Alright, here it is then! Finally end here!**

**So, how was it? Good or worst…?**

**Anyway, these feelings that they feel, well, especially Lu Xun one, I honestly went through that kind of situation b4 and to be honest with you guys, I too was nervous and panic just like him and it happen before the day I was perform! Could you imagine that…? So yeah… you could say that I know how he feel… ah no, perhaps I should I say how they feel… I've went through that kind of situation b4!**

**Oh and mind you, about the Lu Bu part, it was just for joke and it doesn't concern with me at all! Don't misunderstood!**

**Well, b sure to RnR ya! I'm waiting!**


	3. Concert time!

Wah! I'm so terribly sorry about miswritten the name! I was actually meant **Yurianna Shan Liu **about the taking out the Jin and I've actually written someone else name! I'm so sorry **Yurianna Shan Liu! **In return, I've correct the previous chapter and replace the new one! And once again, thousand apologizes about this and thousand of kowtow! I promise I won't get mistake in future!

**PyroMystic**: Yes, I've see the you tube again and you're right! I was actually looking at the version which they had Chinese words on it instead of the English title! Ha ha, how idiot of me! And know what? I juz had an idea crazy idea about this, he he! (give evil smirk)

**Kayladw7**: Well, he was just a human after all… besides, about the fans thing… well, let's just say we shall see about this! Ha ha!

**Minako the Dragon Maiden of DW**: Yes, I also hope there will be real too and know what! I agree with you! Lu Xun's voice was way better than anyone else!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dynasty Warrior character

**Dynasty concert**

Zhao Yun step on the stage, facing the audience right in front of him while his friends position themselves and tune their instrument.

Most of the fans cheer loudly and jump up high! Once Zhao Yun set his step on the stage, most of his fans swing their beloved flag and yell his name loud!

Once they had prepare themselves, Zhao Yun hold the microphone and started to make a slight speech, thanks them for coming!

Of course this had excite most of his fans and cheer even louder, keep saying 'I love you'!

With that, both Jiang Wei and Ma Chao hint each other and start the music, start with intro.

And again, most of his fans cheer loudly, and once the moment Zhao Yun sings his line, most of his fans scream crazily and jump high, cause most of them faint!

As he sing in the middle part of the song, Ma Dai, who was the performer, came out from the backstage and uses his Brush draw some animals and some draw some fire cracker like around the stage, make the situation more interesting!

And again, the fans cheer even loudly as they saw the effect and scream out from their lung excitedly!

While the stage were on progress, Sima Yi, however, ask his subordinates to help his son, Sima Zhao to dress up, and even ask YuanJi to help him to do some make up!

Somehow, as you know our dear Sima Zhao, he was too lazy to move around and keep on wanted to sleep, while his friends, brother and his wife to help him to do the stuffs, not even care what kind of costume or appearance they would put it on him!

Once Zhao Yun had finishes his song, he thanks his fans for supporting him and make a respect bow, and went down from the stage, was about to let the MC to do the talking. Somehow, as they're about to went down, most of his fans demand an encore, wanted him to do the singing again! But, as you know the rules, there're still some performances need to walk on and with the guidance from the MC, he let out a hand 'peace' sign and had went down the stage, leaving the MC introduce the next upcoming group, Wei to perform and hear the roar from his fans!

As Zhao Yun and his friends went down, they saw their fellow members were all gather themselves under the stage and cheer! It was a success!

At the mean time, Zhen Ji accompany Cao Pi walk toward the stage while most of the Wei members walk behind them.

Cao Pi looks at the stage slightly and let out a sigh. Now that it is his turn to perform, Zhen Ji gave him a kiss and ask him to do his best!

Cao Pi could just land her a weak smile and went up, followed by his accompanist.

As they went up, he look around the hall and look at his members, hint them to get ready.

This time, instead of Zhao Yun's fans cheer him, there were some of his fans cheer for him and scream once again!… uh, perhaps not as loud as Zhao Yun one… but still soundable…

Once they had set up their instruments, without waiting any longer, Cao Pi hint them to start the music and follow up, cause most of his fans scream loud!

As he sings, Zhang He, who was the stage performer, came out from the back stage and this time, instead of wearing butterfly costume, he wears a huge yellow red bird wings on his back and had some feathers all around his hands, and started to do the Phoenix dance! Well, it doesn't matter whether he like it or not!

Most of the Wei glad to see the stage performance was working well as Zhen Ji manage to makes him wear the bird costume on the last minute and keep hoping that it could maintain the same as they had no idea what'll happen to the performance later on if Zhang He might had crazy thinking during his dance!

At the mean time, in Jin room. Now that they had finish all the dressing and make up for him, Sima Zhao, who still in the condition of half sleeping, still would not wanted to wake himself nor open his eyes and keep on sleeping and mumbling in his dream!

Back to the stage again, Wei had finally finishes their performance and was about to went down the stage, letting the next group to perform. Somehow, to their horror, Zhang He doesn't want to went down and put a CD into the disk, and open the music of Swan Lake by Tchaikovsky!

The MC tried his best to ask him to went down, but, as you know our dear He, he had tear apart his bird costume and reveal purple butterfly ballerina in it, with a butterfly behind it!

Most of the fans were so lost in words and boo out loud, demand him to leave the stage as he started dance the ballet!

Of course, this also had startle and surprise the Weist as they did not expect he would act this all of the sudden and quickly pull him away, leaving the audience boo at them!

Now this is total disgrace and humiliation! Most of them were not please about this and shot him an angry face, could not believe what he had done!

At the same time, now that it was Wu's turn to perform, Zhou Yu keep telling Lu Xun to stay calm and take some deep breathe, just before the MC ask them to came up!

Lu Xun do as he was told and the moment MC finishes his talking, with one last deep breathe, he let out a sigh and brace himself to went up, facing the audience.

As you know, once Lu Xun had make his appearance, most of the fan scream like crazy and faint immediately as Lu Xun gave them a smile in return!

Just as the previous groups would do, most of them prepare themselves and tune their instruments, and once it's done, with a cue, the music start with the intro and followed by Lu Xun's line, causing most of the fans scream sooo loud and crazy that it had cover Lu Xun singing, and barely could heard sing at all!

Back in Jin room again, Sima Yi and his eldest son, Sima Shi had been blabbering over his laziness for quite some time now and even until now, they had no idea of how to make Sima Zhao get a hold of himself and feel hopeless, while Zhao himself still lay his head on the dressing table, keeps on sleeping and snoring!

Back to the stage, once the song is over, Lu Xun walk toward the front of the stage and take out his lighter and light the fire cracker, causing the whole stage glowing with flickering!

Most of the fans were too happy to see his 'fire attack' and cheer loudly, ask him to do more!

Of course, being a pyro, he would definitely wanted to do it again, but since the MC had ask them to leave, just before they went down, Lu Xun, once again, let out his childish smile and went off, leaving his fans scream like crazy once again!

Now but not least, it is Lu Bu's turn to perform and just before he went up to the stage, Diao Chan hand him his Halberd and ride on his famous Red Hare, get ready to went up.

Now this is it, he thought. Now that it is time, he thought that perhaps this was the time he should show a thing or two about him and with one deep breathe, he went to the stage and face his audience, who now cheer loudly and scream for his name!

Lu Bu let out a satisfied smirk. He knew he gonna do it and prepare himself, and so do his other members.

Once they had prepare, the play the intro, causing the whole audience yell out loud!

Now this is it, he thought. He gonna do it for sure! He gonna prove to Diao Chan that he could do it, even if it was just a piece of song!

As the theme was over, he grabs the microphone tight and started to sing, causing the whole place crumble!

Now this is really had startle half of the audience and make them shut up, as his voice was sooo low and rough that they could barely hear what he was singing and had a sweat drop on their head, don't know how to react nor response at all!

At the mean time… yes, and again, back to Jin room, both young and elderly Sima were too tired of advising to make Zhao awake and started to feel panic, wondering what to do as they'll be the next group to perform!

Just then, YuanJi ask both Sima went out from the room for this moment and shut the door tight, not even telling them or let them see what she's gonna do!

After several seconds had pass, both Sima knock the door once again, ask YuanJi if she was alright as they thought perhaps she too can't advise him and felt bad, prepare for the worst!

In the end, the door finally open but this time, instead YuanJi the one who came out crying all over face, they saw Zhao the one who came out from the door hastily and quickly hide behind Shi's behind, and beg for mercy!

Both Sima felt weird and look into the room, saw the angry YuanJi in there, who now holding her daggers and was about to throw some of it to them!

They quickly evade as the dagger almost hit them and ask Zhao what had happen, and at the same time, they also ask YuanJi to calm down!

Somehow, Zhao was too scare to say a word and keep trembling behind his brother's back, and beg her for mercy!

Both Sima could just shrug at each other and manage to understand the whole situation and shook their head. So he IS afraid of his wife after all!

Well, although they felt that this is a weird way to do so, but, since Zhao willing to wake up, they knew that the plan gonna work and take Zhao toward the stage.

Back at the stage, once Lu Bu finishes his song, most of the fans were too surprise to say a word and was about to boo, since his voice was soooo horrible that had startle them. But, the moment the boo, Lu Bu, who're not please with this, raise his Halberd high and point at them angrily, and ask them to cheer for him, or else, he would jump down from the stage and kill them all!

Now this really had silence most of them and quickly cheer as they were told! They were too scare to make him angry and obey! Poor them…

And lastly, as for the last group, Zhao whin softly as he doesn't want to perform and keep begging them cancel the performance and let him sleep! Somehow, the moment he say that, his wife took out the dagger and aim toward him, ready to throw her dagger at him!

Of course this scare Zhao's off and with that, he quickly went up to the stage and quickly perform as fast as he could! He just wish that this whole program could end quick so that he could went back home and sleep!

And so, this is how the concert end as all of the group had perform and return to their own kingdom.

…

But… do you really think this is all over? Well, I don't think so! Let's see about this!

After they've return from concert, each of the singers and accompanists had to rest themselves as they had work out so much effort in this program and right now, guess what they've been doing…

In Shu…

Ever since the concert end, Zhao Yun had lost his voice ever since then, since he had been practice too much, and the worst thing is, he had to use hand sign to communicate with his friends and was advice not to talk or speak, for now!

In Wei…

Ever since the concert end, Cao Cao was so furious about the you tube rank as it had been set one dislike and know what's the reason? It's all because of Zhang He last minute humiliation performance and since then, most of the audience think that it was also part of the performance and most of them dislike it!

In Wu…

Ever since they came back, Lu Xun was so glad that everything was over now and had been study the book of Sun Tzu and other strategies book from morning to night! He would willing read rather than practice singing again!

In other…

Ever since the concert, Lu Bu was so furious that you tube had been put a dislike on the video and because of that, he had been sparring non stop and cut lot of innocent woods around him as the audience say that his voice was too terrible and not only that, he also had threaten them at the end of the show and most of them dislike it!

In Jin…

Yes… and again, ever since the concert end, Zhao had been sleeping and lazing around ever since then, and know what? He was the only one who had no problem with anything and you could say that he was the most happy go lucky person in the world!

**Alright, finally! The end of chapter!**

**Yes, I hope that most of you would be please about this story and I also hope that you guys would like this!**

**Oh, and btw, all this story were just a made up for fun and joke, and I do hope that this doesn't offense you guys since this is the idea from both me and my sister!**

**Well, that's all then! I hope you guys like it! Bye!**


End file.
